


Just Wiggle It

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [34]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from rubberglue <br/>Arthur/Gwen, they use the stocks to spice up their sex life.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Wiggle It

**Just Wiggle It**  
 **Characters:** Arthur/Gwen Merlin  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Word Count:** 341  
 **Prompt from rubberglue**  
Arthur/Gwen, they use the stocks to spice up their sex life.}

 **Just Wiggle It**  
Gwen and Arthur walked down to the town square in the middle of the night.

“Why are we down here at this time of night?” Arthur asked.

“I have an idea.” Gwen smiled coyly.

“Why do I not like the sound of that?” Arthur said.

Gwen walked over to the stocks. “Put your hands in but not your head.”

“What?!” Arthur wrinkled his nose at her.

“Just do it.” Gwen sighed.

Arthur rolled his eyes and did as she asked. “Now what?”

Gwen locked his hands down and shoved an apple in his mouth.

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

“To keep you quiet.” Gwen smirked. She pulled his breeches down and spanked him lightly with a switch.

Arthur's other eyebrow went up. 

Gwen slapped him hard on the arse.

Arthur was starting to get into it. He wiggled his arse at her to do it again.

She complied then she raised an eyebrow at his erection and giggled. “Naughty Boy likes it.”

Arthur nodded.

Gwen got between him and the stocks. She hiked her skirts and wrapped her legs around his waist before she guided him inside her. She pulled the apple out his mouth and kissed him.

They had wild sex. They climaxed together after several minutes.

Gwen got on her feet. She straightened out her skirts and went to unlock the stocks but the lock got jammed while they were having sex.

"I have to leave you here and get help." Gwen said.

"Could you pull up my breeches before you go?" Arthur said.

Gwen was pulling up his breeches when someone cleared their throat.

Arthur hung his head and Gwen dropped Arthur's breeches and turned around to come face to face with Merlin.

"We were just … um … well you see ...." Gwen tried to explain.

Merlin grinned. "Everyone is gonna see if we don't get him out of there."

"It’s jammed." Arthur said with a sigh.

Merlin smirked. "Did you try wiggling it?"

"He did wiggle it." That’s why it jammed. Gwen giggled.

Arthur groaned.

Merlin snorted.


End file.
